Home
by HannahLeigh123
Summary: Hermione and Rose discuss what it is to be half-muggle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Work seemed to last forever today and the same song kept coming up on shuffle, somehow this idea just appeared in my mind and won't leave me alone! I'm gonna give it a go even though I'm not entirely sure how good I am with mother/daughter relationships, or even Rose's character at all! Fingers crossed! Reviews very very very much appreciated, as always.**

**The song that was my inspiration was "Home" by Ron Pope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"And the last award... Outstanding, all-round academic achievement. Awarded to Rose Weasley!"  
>As her little girl made her way up to the stage, Hermione sat in the audience, her heart swelling with an almost incomprehensible mix of emotions. Pride, sadness, worry, excitement. She realised a few minutes later that she had let her mind wander when she felt a familiar, wild-haired lump throw itself at her. The leavers' assembly was over. Rose was pushing an engraved plaque into her mother's hands and talking really fast, all she could do was to pull her young daughter into her arms and hug her tightly in congratulations.<p>

The headteacher announced that all the year 6's could leave, bidding them all a heartfelt farewell and wishing them luck. Hermione watched on as Rose said goodbye to her friends – she would see them soon of course, but Hermione couldn't help feeling sad for her daughter. She was finally eleven, and as far as Hermione was concerned, about to embark on the journey of life.

They walked home. It was a half-hour walk to the village where they lived, but Hermione had never been particularly fond of cars, even before magic. Rose swung on her mother's hand, skipping happily. Moments like these were becoming bittersweet for both of them, each knowing they wouldn't last much longer.

"43 days now, mum!" Rose said. It came out quieter, and much less enthusiastically than she had intended it to. "Could we take the long way home?"  
>Hermione smiled down at her and nodded. "Yes, of course. How come, Rosie?"<br>"It's so nice having you all to myself – without Hugo."

"We could detour to the park?"

"Good idea." But even so, Hermione and Rose continued in silence for another 5 minutes.

"Will I ever see my friends again, mum?"

Hermione noted the fear in her voice. She knew her daughter well, and she'd known for quite some time now about her worries concerning Hogwarts. Ron had been completely oblivious and, as usual, tactless. It had been all he'd talked about for weeks on end and Hermione had seen poor Rose's uncomfortable smiles. She had always been her mothers' daughter in that respect... Always going along with what Ron said to make him happy, and never showing signs of worry. They both knew his intentions were never anything but good.

"Of course you will, Rosie. Don't worry about school either. You can owl me letters to send to your friends and have them over in the holidays – even the Christmas holidays if you want..."  
>At this point, Rose rounded on her mother, both of them coming to a halt and looking at each other. Rose looked guilty as she spoke.<p>

"If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone." She said. Hermione just nodded. "I can't bring my friends home mum, we're too weird." Her expression was one of someone begging for understanding.

Hermione indicated for them to continue walking and they entered the park. She knew Rose wasn't trying to be rude, but she couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

"It's dad." Rose added simply, and then Hermione understood. A thousand muggle memories flooding back to her, things she'd forgotten. She realised then that she would probably never understand her daughters world, the same as Ron could never understand hers.

"Your dad tries so hard Rose, and I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What's that?"

"He's never been any good at it." They shared a smile. "We'll think of something, Rosie, don't you worry."

Rose slipped her hand back into her mothers. "What do you mean he's never been any good at it though?" Rose said thoughtfully. "Surely you never had this problem? Dad _was _your friend. You never had to hide your magic."

They reached the swing set and Hermione motioned for Rose to sit down, taking a seat herself.

"You'd be surprised! There have been a few occasions," Hermione laughed, leaning back against the swing as though she was a child herself.

"Tell me?"

**Yes... the next part will be a flashback :) I'm aware it is short but the story is short and it seemed a good idea to split it into sections for effect :) pleeeease review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The reviews and subscriptions mean a lot to me, so thank you to those who did :) Like I said, the majority of this part is a flashback. I wasn't keen on it, but it is necessary to the story so :)**_  
><em>

_It was August 11, 2002. 9pm. It wasn't particularly often that Ron and Hermione got to spend so much time together, but today truly had been beautiful. It was Ginny's birthday, and also her wedding day. They had just apparated to an isolated alleyway quite near to where Hermione lived. Hermione's parents were away on holiday, and since they both had the weekend off, the couple had decided to stay there. They were still looking for the perfect home and each of them living with their parents had been taking its toll. Long hours and early nights meant there wasn't often a time when they would be together, alone. But tonight was the exception. And it was a beautiful night._

_It was warm and light out, but there was a slight chill in the air, and Ron had given her his jacket to wear. They hadn't had a lot to drink, but Hermione was still tripping in her heels and didn't want the night to be over so soon. Ron could've been reading her mind._

_"Fancy a swing?" He said, as they passed a small playground._  
><em>She nodded, and slipped off her shoes. "I'll race you!"<em>

_She got to the swing first, but she was sober enough to know he'd let her. He leaned against the metal frame and looked at her._

_"That'll be us, soon." He said simply, and his smile said it all. She looked down at her engagement ring. She'd always had so many plans for her life, but none of her plans had been as perfect as how life actually was. She dropped her stupid shoes and launched herself at him with such a force that she nearly took him out._

_"Take me home." She mumbled into his chest. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Gladly."_

_"Hermione?" Said a voice from behind them. It wasn't one Hermione recognised, but she turned around to see a familiar face. A girl of about the same age as them was standing there, pushing a pram._

_"Debbie?" The familiar girl's face broke into a smile._

_"God, how long must it have been since I last saw you?" Debbie said. She picked up the baby and walked over to where they were standing. "We could've only been 14!"_

_"I think we were," Hermione said, trying to mimic the other woman's excitement. "Who's this?" She asked, peering at the baby. "Is she yours?"_

_"Oh, no! This is Ollie's daughter. You remember my brother? I'm looking after her for the night, but turns out I'm not great with kids. She just won't fall asleep! What are you doing with yourself now then? You haven't introduced me to your friend!"_

_"Oh! Of course. This is my boyfriend... fiancé. Ron. Ron, this is Debbie – we were friends back in little school." The two exchanged an awkward half-wave._

_"Best friends actually! Until this one took off to boarding school and left me! But wow... fiancé? Bet you've got yourself some big fancy house and career now though, haven't you? Always were the genius."_

_"She's actually really really close to being promoted to head of department of regulation of magical creatures." Ron interjected. Ever since they had been together, Ron had insisted upon bragging about Hermione's every success. He always scolded her for being so modest. Unfortunately, he never had been one to think before he spoke._

_Debbie looked confused and Hermione blushed, looking at Ron and begging for some way to try and save the conversation. After a few minutes of silence, Debbie spoke._

_"Well, it's getting late... I guess I really ought to head home. Feel free to come round any time, catch up... if you're about..." Her voice trailed away and Hermione gave an embarrassed half-nod, before watching Debbie walk away._

_They stood there for a few seconds, reality setting in._

_"I'm sorry, 'Mione."_

_She looked at his innocent expression and couldn't bring herself to show how angry she was._

_"It's okay."_

Back in the present day, Rose let her feet graze the pavement and stopped swinging.

"You've never spoken about any muggles except grandma and granddad... What happened to Debbie? Didn't you miss her?"

Hermione looked up thoughtfully. "Well, I was upset about what happened with Debbie, but then I realised that we both changed too much for us to ever be friends again. I've never been any good at hiding my magic, not like you and Hugo have had to do. Truth is, everyone knows me as a muggle-born, but I don't suppose I really know what it's like to be a muggle, either. I think I forgot about that world more and more as time went on."

"So why did you send me and Hugo to muggle school?" Rose asked. They had both slowed to a halt and were looking at each other now, Hermione looking thoughtful again.

"I wanted you to have it as an experience. And I guess I wanted to show you that being a muggle can be magical sometimes, too."

They shared a smile, and Rose nodded: "It can."

**A/N: Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated :)**


End file.
